In traditional plate-fin heat exchanger without seal strip, fins are placed in heat exchange plates with fin pitch cross section facing heat transfer medium, resulting in a parallel arrangement mode of fins. In this way, heat transfer medium can smoothly flow past fins to transfer heat. For example, patents No. 200610039927.1 and No. 02828683.9 adopt this mode of fins arrangement as described in their figures.
In traditional plate-fin heat exchanger without seal strip, this parallel arrangement mode of fins has relatively low heat exchange efficiency. To satisfy heat exchange requirements on medium fluid, the method of additional heat exchange plates and fins is normally adopted, resulting in relatively large volume and heavy weight of the product, and relatively high costs.
In traditional plate-fin heat exchanger without seal strip, this parallel arrangement mode of fins normally cannot satisfy heat exchange requirements on some media, in particular media subject to change of phase during heat exchange such as cooling media. This limits application of this type of heat exchange in traditional plate-fin heat exchanger without seal strip.